


Больше всего на свете

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название:Больше всего на светеАвтор:bitter zephyrПейринг:Артур/МерлинРейтинг:GЖанр:романс, модерн АУСаммари:Мерлин очень хорошо помнил своё детское эссе на эту тему. Она гласила: «Больше всего на свете я хочу».





	

Мерлин очень хорошо помнил своё детское эссе на эту тему. Оно лежало в красиво украшенной коробке его матери, где хранились фотографии, рождественские открытки и их с отцом письма друг другу, писавшиеся, когда Балинор надолго уезжал по работе. Мерлин много раз перебирал содержимое, поэтому видел листок со своим «шедевром» не раз и помнил его наизусть. Тема эссе гласила: «Больше всего на свете я хочу», и писали они его классе в третьем, в самый последний учебный день, поэтому им даже не ставили оценки, а листочки с выполненным заданием потом просто передали родителям.  
В своём эссе (хотя это слишком громкое слово для подобной работы) девятилетний Мерлин написал:

**Больше всего на свете я хочу**

_1\. Чтобы мама не болела._  
2\. Чтобы папа поменьше уезжал из дома.  
3\. Чтобы Артур не грустил, что у него нет мамы.  
4\. Чтобы Артур всегда был моим другом.

Мерлин не знал, почему мама сохранила этот листок, но был рад этому. Его пожелания были милыми и искренними, и за двенадцать лет они даже не потеряли своей актуальности.  
И поскольку Мерлин так хорошо помнил собственное эссе, он тут же узнал такой же листок с тем же заголовком, который только что вытащил из кипы бумаг, хранившихся в одном из ящиков стола Артура. Нет, он не рылся в чужих ящиках с целью найти какой-нибудь компромат — Артур сам сказал, чтобы он поискал там свою тетрадь, которую Артур взял пару дней назад, чтобы подготовиться к тесту. Тетрадь Мерлин так и не нашёл, зато наткнулся на знакомый листок, на котором аккуратным круглым почерком Артура (который за прошедшие годы стал разве что ещё аккуратнее) было лаконично написано:

**Больше всего на свете я хочу**

_Мерлина._

Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку. Артур всегда чётко понимал, чего он хочет. И всегда непременно добивался желаемого.


End file.
